The present invention relates to containers and in particular to box containers suitable for use in holding goods on pallets.
The use of pallets for the transportation of goods is very widespread. In general the goods are placed in suitable containers which are then stacked on top of the pallet. There is however often a danger, especially in transit, of the containers falling off the pallet resulting in possible damage to the goods and loss of time and effort in reloading the pallets. In order to avoid such problems, the stacked containers are often secured to the pallet with steel bands or other fixing means. These are however inconvenient to apply and remove and require special equipment and additional costs.